Cuando te enamoras de una estrella
by serenityspouling
Summary: una sorpresa llega hasta la tímida Amy, su amada estrella ha vuelto y ella solo se deja llevar ante las exigencias de sus amigas. One shot! feliz cumple maritza!


Cuando te enamoras de una estrella

Amy, Amy! – gritaba Mina que llegaba corriendo por un largo pasillo-

Que paso Mina, ya deberías estar en clases- regaño la peliazul a su amiga-

Debería pero la noticia que te tengo es mucho mejor que mi clase de matemáticas- contestó con una mueca de asco al mencionar la última palabra-

Bueno, si tú no quieres entrar a clases está bien, pero yo si tengo que entrar, así que dime rápido lo que me tengas que decir- presiono la chica a su rubia amiga mientras veía como sus compañeros de clases comenzaban a entrar al aula-

Taiki regresó!- soltó sin más la ojiazul dejando a su amiga helada-

Taiki?- cuestionó Amy como si no hubiera entendido la primera vez-

Siii! Taiki, mañana darán su concierto de reencuentro en la arena Tokio- aseguró mientras le mostraba un cartel que indicaba la fecha de venta de los boletos para el esperado reencuentro-

Pero ellos deberían de estar en su planeta, no hace mucho que se fueron- comentó aún con incredulidad la peliazul-

Pues eso sí , yo no sé cómo le habrán hecho para regresar, pero si yo no pienso perder mi oportunidad con Yaten tú no perderás tu oportunidad con Taiki; yo la gran Mina Aino la diosa del amor y de la belleza no permitiré que termine el día de mañana sin que le hayas declarado tu amor a ese bombón!

Hay Mina que cosas dices- susurró sonrojada Amy mientras se dirigía al salón-

Paso por ti a la salida, tenemos que ir a comprar los boletos y también necesitamos comprarte algo muy muy sexy para cuando lo veas- comentó pícara haciendo que todos las escucharan y que por obvias razones la peliazul se incomodara aún más-

Las horas pasaron rápido y pronto el reloj daba la una, hora en que las chicas salieron disparadas para pasar por Amy.

Serena! Que estás haciendo aquí- cuestionó Lita a su amiga que estaba afuera de su aula-

Waaaa! Llegué tarde y me dejaron afuera! Ni siquiera he podido almorzar!- lloriqueaba la rubia en los brazos de la castaña mientras salían de las instalaciones-

Hay Serena, no cambias, bueno, al menos no tienes tarea, así que podrás acompañarnos- sonrió tiernamente su amiga-

A donde!- preguntó emocionada la rubia de chonguitos-

Hay Serena que tú no te enteras de nada?- cuestionó Rei que llegaba de su escuela, para ir con las chicas a comprar los boletos- pues three lights están de regreso, iremos por los boletos y a comprarnos ropa!

Yo las llevo- comentó una voz varonil tras de las chicas-

Darien!- exclamaron las chicas al tiempo que Amy llegaba hasta donde ellas-

Vámonos o no alcanzaremos boletos- agregó el pelinegro mientras abría las puertas de su deportivo rojo-

En cuestión de minutos llegaron al centro comercial y se dirigieron a conseguir los tickets de acceso; comieron en uno de los restaurants de comida rápida del lugar y rápidamente se dirigieron a la zona de ropa, para comprarse sus atuendos de la noche.

Mira Amy con este te verías muy bien!- comentó Lita mostrándole un hermoso vestido turquesa entallado hasta encima de las rodillas a un solo hombro-

Wow! Con eso vas a dejar sin aliento a Taiki!- exclamó Mina imaginándose a su amiga vestida de esa forma-

No chicas es que ese no es mi estilo, yo prefiero algo así- les mostró un vestido azul cielo largo hasta los tobillos, a dos tirantes bastante finos, sin escote al frente y con un muy pequeño escote en v en la espalda, era muy bonito, pero demasiado conservador-

Lo siento Amy con eso lo vas a aburrir!, te llevas este que te escogió Lita y punto- habló Rei mientras las chicas arrastraban a su amiga a la caja para que pagara antes de que se arrepintiera.

Ahora entremos aquí- ordenó Mina mientras entre ella y Lita jalaban a la peliazul al interior de una tienda de lencería-

Chicas!- fue lo último que mencionó Amy antes de perderse entre los pasillos de los brazos de sus amigas-

Creo que yo las espero aquí- comentó Serena sonrojada aún de la mano de Darien quien también estaba algo sonrojado al ver la ropa de los aparadores ( sabrá dios qué se estaba imaginando!)-

Hay no te hagas la santa Serena, vamos quizá encuentres algo lindo que modelarle a Darien- comentó Rei haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran aún más, antes de que la rubia fuera empujada por la pelinegra al interior del establecimiento-

Mira Amy!, este va perfecto con el vestido!- comentó mostrándole un coordinado strapples en azul marino de seda con una linda bombacha y ligueros-

Hay no Mina como crees no!- comentó la peliazul entre sonrojada y sorprendida-

Hay pero si es lindísimo verdad Darien! Apoco no te gustaría ver con esto a Serena-

Claro!...ejem, bueno n… no, por el momento, algún día- corregía nervioso mientras las chicas lo veían como si fuera un espécimen raro-

Ya ves Serena y tú que no querías entrar!- molestaba Rei a su amiga-

Tal vez, si me decida a ver algo- comentó casi en un susurro, pero Lita la alcanzó a escuchar muy bien-

Hay por dios ya vámonos o terminaré comprando algo para Andrew!-

Pensé que esas dos bolsitas que llevabas ya eran para él- comentó Rei de nuevo molestando-

Lo dices por las dos que tu llevas para Nicolás no?- molestó Serena a la pelinegra-

Pues yo me llevo este por si veo a Yaten- comentó Mina para dirigirse a la caja junto con el resto de las chicas-

Y por qué tengo yo que enterarme de todas sus intimidades- decía Darien aún sonrojado mientras otras chicas que entraban a la tienda lo miraban seductoramente-

La siguiente noche llegó y todas las senshis estaban hermosas, sentadas en la primera fila del gran auditorio, esperando ansiosas a que los chicos salieran a su tan esperada presentación; todas se sorprendieron al ver entrar por un costado a Seiya de la mano de la princesa Kakyuu quienes se veían muy sonrientes; detrás de ellos entraron Yaten quien no notó la presencia de Mina ya que se veía muy apurado y Taiki, que de a poco se queda sin aliento cuando entre las asistentes localizó a su hermosa peliazul.

El concierto comenzó y la euforia entre las fans no se hizo esperar, los chicos bailaban y cantaban todos sus más grandes éxitos mientras las fans a gusto coreaban los temas; sin embargo, había algo que llamaba mucho la atención de las asistentes; la actitud de cierto castaño, quien no dejaba de mirar a la primera fila, y que más bien parecía que le estaba dedicando todas y cada una de las canciones a alguna chica que estuviese ahí; su hermano el peligris parecía hacer lo mismo, solo que de forma menos insistente y cada que se acercaba perecía quererse llevar a su hermano con él, sin embargo el castaño nunca cedió; el seguía perdido en los ojos de su querida Sailor Mercury.

La última canción sonó envolviendo el amplio lugar y tras de eso las luces se encendieron permitiendo que las asistentes se retiraran de inmediato, quedando sólo un grupo de chicas y las respectivas parejas de tres de ellas .

Hola chicas, es un gusto verlas!- comentaba Kakyuu al acercarse a quienes anteriormente le ayudaran a restablecer la paz de su planeta-

Para nosotras también!- conestó Serena emocionada-

Y bien, por qué regresaron tan pronto?- cuestionó Rei- no es que no nos agrade verlos pero pensábamos que estaban reconstruyendo su planeta-

Y así es- Contestó la peliroja- es solo que aún quedaron un par de cosas que hacer por aquí- terminó mientras veía discretamente a Amy-

Haaa ya entendí!- chilló Rei, bueno Amy por que no vamos a los vestidores?- comentó Rei más como una orden mientras se retiraba con la peliazul-

Yo las acompaño!- gritó Mina mientras corría detrás de sus amigas-

Tienen prisa!- comentó Lita a kakyuu quien solo rió con el comentario-

Vamos los chicos quieren verlas- invitó la peliroja al Serena y Lita y a sus respectivas parejas-

A Darien ya lo conoces, pero Andrew y Nicolás no- rompió Serena el silencio- Andrew es el prometido de Lita y Nicolás el de Rei-

Mucho gusto en conocerlos, me da gusto saber que las chicas tienen personas que las quieran y las valoren-

Mientras tanto ya en los camerinos Rei y Mina encontraron el que decía Taiki Kou…

Bueno Amy llegaste a tu destino- comentaban mientras la peinegra abría la puerta y la rubia la empujaba al interior-

Pásensela bien!- gritó Mina antes de cerrar la puerta y atorarla con una silla por fuera-

Taiki!- exclamó Amy más roja que un tomate, al verlo únicamente con una toalla alrededor de su cintura-

Amy!- gritó el castaño mientras corría de regreso al baño- que haces aquí?- preguntó tras la puerta dejando ver solo su rostro-

Pues las chicas me trajeron….. y me encerraron aquí- suspiró profundamente- ya sabes cómo son-

Me pasas mi pantalón y mis bóxers?- preguntó el castaño aún tras la puerta-

Y tus qué?- casi se infartó al escuchar esa palabra y al recordar la situación de su acompañante, aunque debía aceptarlo, algo dentro de todo eso la hacía sentirse diferente, sentía choques de energía en todo su cuerpo y de alguna manera deseaba volver a verlo solo en toalla-

Mis bóxers- contestó sacando de sus cavilaciones a la peliazul-

Toma- se los paso al chico sonrojándose de nuevo-

Gracias!- gritó cerrando la puerta para salir apenas un par de minutos después ahora sí un poco más presentable, aunque aún no traía camisa y eso la chica lo notó perfectamente bien-

Porque me ves así?- preguntó el castaño al ver las insistentes miradas sobre su pecho haciéndolo sonrojar a él-

Haa por.. por.. nada yo….- se volteó para mirar la puerta por donde entró-

Te extrañé- la sorprendió Taiki haciéndola voltear y quedando a milímetros de ella-

Yo… yo también- contestó ella mientras depositaba sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo de él-

Taiki entonces la abrazó y pudo sentir la piel desnuda de su hombro bajo sus manos- eres tan hermosa y tienes una piel tan sedosa- agacho su cabeza y besó sutilmente el hombro descubierto de la chica-

Espera!, e…. e…. esto…. Esto no está bien Taiki- comentó la peliazul apartándose del castaño-

Por qué no Amy?, tú me amas y eso lo sé porque se nota en tu mirada; yo te amo, por eso regresé, y en todo este tiempo he deseado estar contigo como no tienes una idea-

Yo, sí, es verdad Taiki te amo, y no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que me amas, pero no estoy segura de que esto sea correcto-

Lo es si tú quieres- y en un movimiento la acorraló atrapando sus labios mientras la estrechaba más a su cuerpo logrando que el único tirante del vestido se deslizara y dejara al descubierto la fina lencería que el día anterior las chicas le escogieron-

Amy!- susurró Taiki sintiendo una presión creciente en sus pantalones-

Hay ya dejen salir a la pobre de Amy, qué no ven que no es su estilo, ha de estar muy incómoda- se escuchó la voz de Andrew tras la puerta y acto seguido la puerta se abrió, haciendo que Amy se separara de golpe de su acompañante-

Creo que interrumpimos- dijo Darien cerrando la puerta para evitar que las chicas vieran a su amiga en esa situación; el ya había estado en una similar con Serena y en definitiva no quería que la pobre de Amy pasara por eso-

Por qué dices que interrumpimos?- saltó Mina intentando abrir la puerta-

Porque estaban platicando- le interrumpió Nicolás-

Chicas!- exclamó Amy medio asustada al ver a sus amigas ahí; comenzó a esperar el interrogatorio-

Hola! Que milagro verlas!- saludo Taiki a las chicas quienes al parecer ya se habían reencontrado con sus hermanos; en especial Mina-

Hola chicos que hacían?- preguntó malévola Rei-

Los vimos tan concentrados platicando que preferimos volver a cerrar la puerta- comentó Darien antes de que dijeran algo más-

Si, nos poníamos al tanto de las cosas ya que nos dejaron encerrados- habló Taiki fulminando con la mirada a la pelinegra y a la rubia que le acompañaba-

Bueno pues que les parece si para terminar de ponernos al tanto vamos a cenar- invitó Seiya-

Pues vamos al Crown y yo invito- terminó Andrew-

Una hora más tarde todos estaban reunidos en su restaurant favorito y platicaban muy amenamente, hasta que Taiki decidió sorprender a Amy pidiéndole que fuera su novia; él regresaría en un par de días a Kimonku y pasaría una corta temporada allá; terminando de reconstruir su planeta; sin embargo, no quería hacerlo sin antes estar seguro del amor de su chica, y es que al irse la primera vez, la tristeza y la incertidumbre se le agolparon en el corazón; la primera por jamás haberle declarado su amor, y la segunda cuando una idea cruzó su mente, ¿y si el tardaba más y cuando regresara, ella ya estaba con alguien más?; ahora que su linda peliazul había dado el sí a su relación él podía regresar tranquilo sabiendo que ella le esperaría y él trabajaría incansablemente para regresar lo antes posible.

Al día siguiente en la escuela…..

Taiki qué haces aquí?- preguntó Amy en un susurro ya que se encontraba en la biblioteca-

Vine a ver a mi princesa….. y a terminar lo que dejamos pendiente ayer- contestó el castaño mientras la aprisionaba contra uno de los estantes al final del pasillo-

Alguien nos puede ver- comentó un tanto preocupada-

Dudo que haya alguien en la biblioteca a esta hora- contestó seductor mientras comenzaba a besarla y a recorrer su cuerpo por encima del uniforme al tiempo que ella correspondía el beso y enredaba sus dedos en el cabello del castaño despeinándolo un poco-

Señorita Amy!- gritó el director del otro lado del pasillo-


End file.
